leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinx
}} Abilities Jinx gains 175% bonus movement speed which decays over 6 seconds whenever an enemy champion or structure dies within 3 seconds of being damaged by her. Additionally, she gains for the same duration, stacking indefinitely. |leveling = |range = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |targeting ='Get Excited!' is a self-targeted passive ability that activates whenever a champion or structure that Jinx recently damaged is eliminated, granting her increased movement speed that rapidly decays over 6 seconds. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Jinx IVideo }} Jinx's basic attacks each grant her for seconds, stacking up to 3 times for a maximum of , plus an additional amount per rank. The first stack is twice as potent as the others, and stacks decay one at a time when she stops attacking. Switching to Fishbones will not clear any active stacks, but they will not grant attack speed after her first basic attack.}} |description2 = Jinx loses and her basic attacks gain bonus range. Additionally, each basic attack consumes and deals bonus damage, dealing their damage to all enemies around the main target. The bonus and splash damage are both factored into .}} |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = |static = |cost = |costtype = Mana per Attack |targeting= Switcheroo! is a toggled ability that grants Jinx an on-hit effect that varies depending on her current equipped weapon. |damagetype=Physical |spelleffects=false |spellshield= Will have no effect. |additional= * Triggering Switcheroo! does not proc , , and . * ** While is visually using Pow-Pow from the start of the game, she does not benefit from the bonus attack speed until Switcheroo! has been leveled. ** While using , Pow-Pow will generate one stack per enemy hit. * ** Aside from your first basic attack, your basic attacks while Fishbones is active will not utilize the bonus attack speed and none of your attacks will refresh the timer on the stacks from . ** While Fishbones is active, if you try to attack and do not have enough mana to fire a rocket Switcheroo! will go on cooldown and revert to . ** It is worth noting that Jinx has the 4th lowest attack speed at level 18 in the game, with only . While having the full 3 cumulative stacks of bonus attack speed from Pow-Pow puts her at the fastest attack speed while not utilizing an active ability, her attacks are considerably slower than other champions while using Fishbones. ** Jinx has the longest static attack range with rank 5 Fishbones; out-ranging a level 18 by 31 units. *** Including bonus attack range from activated abilities, Jinx is out-ranged only by with rank 5 activated, and with activated. ** On-hit effects are only applied to the primary target, and not to any targets hit by splash damage. ** The 10% bonus damage dealt to Jinx's primary from Fishbones will apply life steal. ** The splash damage will not occur if Jinx's attack is , , , or if the attack misses. ** The splash damage will still occur while attacking towers and will draw aggro. ** The on-hit splash damage effect from Fishbones will be triggered with each bolt from . The splash around secondary targets will deal 15 damage. Any targets in the splash range can also be damaged by the splash damage from the other targets and splash damage areas will stack if they overlap, allowing for a maximum damage of 45 damage to the targets or tertiary enemies standing in all three areas of splash damage (not factoring critical strikes or damage modifiers). *** and appear to interact inconsistently with Fishbones and ; all of the projectiles will trigger when they hit a Champion, but the splash damage and extra projectiles will not trigger , the splash only triggering if damaging another champion. *** Note that the secondary targets of Runaan's Hurricane can be up to 375 units away, meaning it is not guaranteed that the splash damage areas will overlap. However, Runaan's prioritizes the closest enemies to your target - making it relatively easy to overlap at least two areas of damage. *** Fishbones consumes mana per attack, not per target hit. As such, will not drain any additional mana for the additional bolts it fires. ** While using , Fishbones's mana cost is deducted before Muramana's damage is calculated. |video=Jinx QVideo }} After a short delay, Jinx fires a shock blast that deals physical damage to the first enemy it hits, and them for 2 seconds. |leveling= |range=1500 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |targeting='Zap!' is a linear, colliding skillshot that damages and slows the first enemy unit it collides with. 3200 |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= * During the ability cast time, an indicator line shows the path of the projectile and is visible to allies and enemies. |video=Jinx WVideo }} Jinx tosses out 3 chompers that, after a -seconds arming time, explode on contact with enemy champions, dealing magic damage over seconds to all enemies within a small area, the champion who set off the chomper for the same duration. |description2 = Chompers explode automatically after 5 seconds. A single champion can only set off a single chomper, but can be damaged by multiple chompers if they remain in range when they explode. |leveling= | }} |range= | }} |cost=50 |costtype=mana |cooldown= |targeting='Flame Chompers!' is a linear, ground-targeted area of effect that damages any unit in its vicinity when its triggered or after 5 seconds. A champion that sets off a chomper is rooted as well. |damagetype=magical |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block both the root and the damage from a single chomper. |additional= * A single champion can only trigger a single chomper whether they get snared or block it with a spell shield. But the damage portion can be triggered multiple times on the same target. ** Non-triggered traps that detonate over time or are triggered by another champion will still deal damage to nearby enemies including anyone one who has blocked a trap, if they are still in the area. * Flame Chompers! has no cast time and does not interrupt Jinx's movement. ** However they have an activation time before they can be triggered by a champion. * The explosion damage will apply to any nearby enemies (including neutral monsters, pets and minions, excluding structures) but only champions can trigger the traps before the timer. |video=Jinx EVideo }} Jinx fires a rocket that travels in a line, exploding in an area upon hitting an enemy champion. Enemies caught in the explosion take of the rocket's physical damage, based on the distance the rocket traveled, plus additional physical damage based on , capped at 300 versus minions and monsters. |description2= Secondary targets take 80% damage. |leveling= % of target's missing health)}}| % of target's missing health)}}}} |leveling2= % of target's missing health}}| % of target's missing health}}}} |range= | }} |cost=100 |costtype=mana |cooldown= |targeting='Super Mega Death Rocket!' is a global linear, colliding skill shot that will travel in a straight line across the entire map until it hits an enemy champion or leaves the entire zone. The first champion that it collides with will take full damage, surrounding targets individually take reduced damage. while speeding up , it takes 1 second to travel trough the first 1500 units, ending up with a speed value near 2500 ( ). |damagetype=physical |projectile=true |spelleffects=area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield=can block both the impact and the explosion. Note: blocking the impact will not prevent the explosion. |additional= * The rocket will not collide with any non-champion targets, however all non-friendly, non-structure units in the area will receive the splash damage once the rocket detonates. |video=Jinx RVideo }} References cs:Jinx de:Jinx es:Jinx fr:Jinx pl:Jinx pt-br:Jinx ru:Джинкс Category:Global champion Category:Season Three release Category:2013 release Category:Released champion Category:Marksman champion Category:Slow champion Category:Snare champion Category:Ranged champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Execution champion Category:Root champion